Fullmetal alchemist and the Lightning Princess
by AnimeOtaku21
Summary: When Ed and Al return from there trip to find more clues to finding the philosopher stone they meet someone new to them in the military learning to be a better alchemists can the brothers help her or will someone from her past come back and haunt her
1. prologue

Author note: please forgive my lack of punctuations when I get on a roll writing something I tend to forget the proper writing punctuations I was never good with English/writing class this is a new story of mine as for cursed nightmare it's gonna be on hiatus untill I can come up with a new chapter I been so busy I'm lucky I had time to write this but due to my moodyness and depression sometimes I just don't care how I write my stories I just type and don't stop so again please forgive me

Prologe

Melissa : age 7going on 8

Location: East city

" daddy your gonna still teach me alchemy right?" Melissa asked as her older brother was next to her in the car." Of course I will your just gonna be going away for some real high class training so you can be better and handle yourself better incase something happens to you." Michael said as he was taking the kids out " my plan is giving you kids the best I work hard so I can take care of your needs you kids are all I have left and all we have left is each other". He said smiling as he drove though the city " it's about time you kids got new cloths so how bout we enjoy some shopping on my day off "

Melissa smiled "Yay! Shopping trip shopping trip " she was praticly hopping in her seat " are we gonna see uncle Roy later dad?" As her father laughed " you really love the colonel don't you ?" Melissa smiled proudly " of course I do we may not be related but he's been in our lives since we been born and he's always been good to us and I want to work for him someday." she smiled " hey sis with luck we will both be state alchemists together and work in central." Melissa's eyes lit up at the thought " yeah I want to be just like dad."

Lurking in dark ally few miles away unknowingly a dark figure was preparing something as there was cages hiding waiting for the signal to strike.

" I'm letting you kids know the colonel has agreed to take you kids in incase anything bad happens you will be in his custody " the kids nodded " why won't we be staying with grandma?" Alex asked looking at Michael " because grandma hasn't really been doing well since mom passed " Michael tried to smile but it was easy to tell his heart was hurting " you kids are all I have left of her I want you kids in good hands then suffering on your own I won't let my babies on the street I know the colonel won't see you kids out on your own " Alex and Melissa looked at each other " your all we have left dad..say dad can you teach us some advance alchemy I'm tired of the basics I understand it all too well I just want my studies to expand I want to be able to find a style of alchemy best suited for me like you and uncle Roy." She said as they stopped at the light." Well I guess I can't argue you have gotten better why not we can start after supper." Michael said as his kids cheered when he made a turn.

the signal was given and the figure opened the cages that seemed empty but wasn't as there was growling and a whistle. The whistle made what ever was inside the cage to move and attack the target. Melissa happened to look out the window cause she smelled something strange and herd something and without warning there was screaming and car was torn apart and blood went flying as it crashed.

Melissa came too after only to see torn up bodies of her father and brother and she was covered in blood scared confused as she managed to open the back door when the mps arrived to the scene Melissa saw her father's head and she screamed in fear and started crying.

Colonel Roy Mustang arrived as soon as he herd what happened and that there was a female surivor was all the reason for him to rush to the bloody scene. He looked at the accident along with luteniant Riza in horror as they seen Melissa drenched in blood sobbing. The sight also upsetted the colonel looking at the head of one of his best friends " who ever did this is going to pay dearly " he said " luteniant havoc take Melissa get her cleaned up and checked out be prepared for a fight were dealing with a traumatized child." The man named Jean havoc took Melissa luckily without a fight as the shock hit Melissa and she fainted. " looks like your gonna have your hands full colonel..." riza said feeling bad Melissa was taken away

1 month later eastern command center colonel mustang was working in his office on the couch letting Melissa sleep in his knew he couldn't leave her alone he was getting use to taking care of her dealing with her night terrors and getting her to eat,but it was also affecting his health and work as he was investigating the incedent.

After a few months things were getting better as she was presented in her own tailored uniform as a present from the fuher king bradly himself, Melissa was slowly coming back to her old self but also different person then what the colonel was use too. Melissa was given work at the office it took time for her to find her way around at eastern headquarters since she had freedom to roam then cooped up in the colonels office.

Once Melissa turned 9 years old the colonel sent Melissa off to do her training in another country across desert called Xing knowing she will come back as his secret weapon to make it to the top.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Melissa :age 15

Location : East city command

It was a beautiful day in east city, the city was as lively as the officers who had to deal with chaos of a state alchemists killer by the name of scar. Colonel Mustang was doing work in his office as Melissa was catching up on a lot of work since she's been away for 3 years when she returned before turning 12 she mangaged to catch up 3 years of work in 4 years.

Melissa had her hair up in a bun with both sides of her hair was in a loop and her military uniform consisted of a mini pleated skirt with a tail slightly longer and her favorite black shin high boots. Dispite all the hell she went though as a child she was now wiser and made a name for herself in the military catching criminals and military traitors. At times she looks at her father's pocket watch she thinks about how life could been instead of thinking about the future of her now.

The colonel feels proud to becoming successful she was only helping him get a promotion. Remembering that Melissa always said growing up she would work for him, now it was both there reality as she has been working for him they grown closer then ever before. It wasn't long till the colonel got a call for transfer to central as he got his subordinates together and packed to get ready to go to central.

Present time

Location: Central city

The Elric brothers exits there train to central hoping to find clues on getting there bodies back. While walking there was a commotion as there was flash of alchemy being used as it attracted the brothers attention " alchemy? Let's check it out al" ed said running ahead of his armored brother.

Just as the elrics hope to possibly help a young small girl was standing in front of the caged man that was pissed he was caught. The brothers looked at the strange girl as she had her hair down in a low ponytail and her hair was loose in loops,she wore a black tank top and shorts to match along with her black boots. The girls silver chain made ed wonder if she was a state alchemists or just a civilian, but he knew he had to find out " hey! Little girl you know you shouldn't be involved in police wor-" before ed could finished she looked at them before she took off.

" I wonder who she was she did a better alchemy job then I ever could " al said checking out the alchemy work " I donno al I'm not gonna spend the day chasing some little girl " he said," cmon al let's go see the colonel and give him my report " ed said heading for central command Hoping to find answers or any leads.

Location: central command

The Elric brothers walk though out the base to mustangs office " ah full metal nice for you to come by any luck finding the way to get your body's back?" He smirked knowing how the elrics are and it irritated ed " yeah well maybe if I haven't been so overworked doing your dirty work maybe we would have a chance to- " there was a knock on the door that interrupted eds angry rant " come in" the colonel said as the door opened to the elrics surprise when they see the door open was a girl in military uniform who looked quite familiar and then it hit Edward.

" You! Your the girl from earlier!"


End file.
